Heridas del pasado
by Chave-Lpz
Summary: Helga a vuelto depues de un tiempo en el estranjero. podre confiar en Arnold depues que le rompio el corazon? leanlo y aberiguenlo.
1. tu regreso

**Los personajes de esta serie No me pertenecen sino a Gaig Batlett , a excepción de los que yo cree. **

_**Heridas del pasado. **_

Era el inicio de las clases en la preparatoria de hillwood, y una chica de cabellos rubios se encontraba en el auto de sus padres rumbo a la escuela. Helga pataki había regresado a la ciudad después de cutro años, su mirada se encontraba perdida en el paisaje. Había vuelto al lugar al que juro nunca volver.

-pero aquí estoy-dijo es susurro-pero ya no soy la misma tonta de antes.

Era cierto, ella había cambiado, no solo en lo físico sino también en su actitud. Ya no tenía miedo de mostrarse como era pero desde que le rompieron el corazón, ella se había vuelto más fuerte.

En lo físico, ella había cambiado también, ya no tenía una sola ceja, sino dos delgadas y perfectas cejas, su cabello lo llevaba suelto y lacio con un mechón que conforme iba cayendo se unía a su cabello, ya no usaba el lazo rosa arado en su cabello_" ya no más" _peso enfadada. Ya no llevaba un vestido rosa puesto, sino un pantalón negro, un suéter de mandas cortas rosa y un chaleco negro que le hacía juego al pantalón.

-ya llegamos hija-dijo Bob viéndola desde el asiento de adelante.

-gracias adiós papa-Helga le dio un beso a su papa en la mejilla y salió del auto.

Desde que Arnold le rompió el corazón a Helga su relación con su papa se había vuelto más fuerte, porque él la apoyo en todo y la cuido de cualquiera que le quisiera romper el corazón a Helga.

-Helga-dacia Pheobe mientras corrió a abrazarla, solo ella sabía que Helga había vuelto de Inglaterra.

-hola Pheeb me da mucho gusto verte otra vez-Helga estaba feliz de volver a ver a su mejor amiga. No se veían desde el verano pasado, cuando Pheope la fue a visitar.

-a mí también me da gusto verte- Pheobe se acerco un poco más a su amiga-Helga que aras cuando lo veas?-le pregunto muy seria.

-nada-dijo secamente, ella odia que hablen de ese tema-entremos o se nos ara tarde-dijo ingresando a la escuela, Pheobe solo se limito a seguirla. Ella sabía que a ella no le gustaba hablar de ese tema.

-Helga espérame!-exclamo Pheobe.

Helga le tapo la boca-no digas mi nombre no quiero que nadie sepa que estoy aquí al menos no todavía-Pheobe asintió y Helga le quito la mano de la boca.

-tarde o temprano se darán cuenta Helga.

-lo sé, pero quiero que lo sepan cuando entremos a clases-Helga se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar, pero antes de llegar a algún lado sintió como iba a caer al suelo, pero unos fuentes brazos la detuvieron_" no tu no"_ peso mientras se trataba se zafar del abrazo, pero sus ojos se toparon con los de él y ambos sintieron que todo desaparecía del universo y solo existían los dos.

-estas aquí-dijo Arnold sin dejar de mirarla. Así fue que Helga reacciono.

-aahh me reconociste-dijo sarcásticamente, zafándose por fin de los brazos de Arnold.

-cuan..cuando llegaste?-titubeo aun seguía enamorado de Helga y se lamentaba por lo que hizo. Fue una tontería y por esa tontería la perdió.

Helga miro a Pheobe y luego lo miro a él, con una mirada tan fría y penetrante que tanto Arnold como Pheobe se asustaron-eso no debería importarte a ti-dijo como su voz fría y penetrante, luego se marcho siendo seguida por Pheobe.

Arnold solo se limito a seguirla con la mirada. No podía dejar de mirarla se veía tan hermosa pero a la vez tan cambiada _"aun sigues dolida por lo que paso"_ pensó sin despejar la vista del camino que ella había tomado. Y es que Helga es como un libro abierto para él, ella pedo mostrarse fría y sin sentimientos, pero el pudo ver en sus ojos que aun estaba dolida por lo que sucedió.

-hola Arnold!-Arnold dio media vuelta para encontrarse a su mejor amigo detrás de el.

-hola Gerald-dijo sin animos.

-viejo que te sucede parece que viste un fantasma.

-ojala fuera un fantasma Gerald-dijo empezando a caminar, siendo seguido por su preocupado amigo.

-porque lo dices viejo? A quien viste?

-vi a….

RING

Arnold no pudo decirle porque la campana sonó en ese momento-será mejor que me lo cuentes luego por ahora vamos a clases.

-si tienes razón vamos-los dos amigos se dirigieron a clases hundidos en sus pasamientos. Gerald estaba pesando en que es lo que su amigo quería decirle, mientras que este pensaba en cómo va a soportar estar cerca de ella, sin querer besarla y decirle que olvide todo y que vuelvan a empezar de nuevo.

En la primera clase. A todos los de la vieja pandilla les tocaba juntos, inclusive a Helga. El profesor ingreso a la clase, haciendo que todos los alumnos hicieran silencio y tomaran asiento. Estaba pasando lista y todos los miembros de la vieja pandilla se sorprendieron al escuchar el siguiente nombre (a excepción de Pheobe y Arnold que ya lo sabían).

-Helga Pataki-la susodicha levanto la mano y todos vieron en dirección a ella.

Se escuchaban murmullos tales como Helga volvió, pero juro nunca, que bien se ve entre otros.

-ya alumnos por favor hagan silencio, señorita Pataki parece que a causado un alboroto-el profesor dijo esto último en forma de burla.

-si eso creo-Arnold se sorprendió por el tono tan dulce como lo dijo mientras que con él, ella era fría.

El profesor comenzó a dar su clase y todos los alumnos estaban prestando atención. Bueno casi todos, Arnold no podía dejar de mirar a Helga mientras recordaba la razón por la cual la había perdido.

**Flash back.**

Era el primer día de clases en la primaria ps. 118, los chicos ya estaban en 6to grado. Helga se encontraba caminando por los pasillos buscando a su novio.

Ella y Arnold se había vuelto novios desde que encontraron a los padres de Arnold en la selva, desde ese entonces Helga se sentía en un sueño del que no quería despertar, pero todos los sueños llegan al final y eso sintió cuando abrió la puerta de la cafetería y vio a su amado besándose con Lila.

-Ar..nold-alcanzo a pronunciar. Arnold se separo de golpe de Lila para ver a Helga parada en frente de el.

-Helga-dijo muy tarde porque Helga se había marchado-Helga-salió corriendo detrás de ella.

Cundo la alcanzo la tomo por el brazo y la hizo girar sobre sí misma-suéltame-dijo con lagrimas en los ojos.

-no hasta que me escuches- el tenía que hablar con ella aclarar las cosas, porque el la ama y no soporta verla así.

-qu..que me ti..tienes que explicar yo lo vi to..todo-ella estaba destrozada y ahora el la estaba haciendo sufrir más.

-eso es lo que quiero explicarte.

-no necesito que me des detalles porque no mejor te vas con ella.

Arnold sintió una punzada de dolor en el corazón-escúchame por favor-dijo sacudiéndola un poco.

-está bien pero suéltame-las lagrimas corrían libremente por sus mejillas y no podía mas, pero lo iba a escuchar.

-está bien-dijo soltándola-Helga lo que sucedió fue que ella me dijo que estaba enamorada de mi y no sé que me paso pero cuando ella me beso yo..

-te gusto el beso-termino Helga por él.

-si pero..

PUM!!. El no pudo decir más porque en ese momento Helga le dio una bofetada muy fuente y se marcho corriendo del lugar. Esa fue la última vez que el vio a su amada. Ella niciquiera dejo que él le explicara lo que quería decirle.

**Fin flash back.**

Con el tiempo Arnold descubrió que era una trampa de Rhonda y Lila para separarlos. Trampa que funciono, porque ellos se separaron _"pero ahora que estas aquí te voy a recuperar"_ pensó mientras observaba a su amada_ "pero no va a ser fácil"_ y era cierto porque Helga no quería ni verlo.


	2. un nuevo plan

_**Heridas del pasado. Parte 2**_

Era la hora del almuerzo y todos los chicos de la pandilla aprovecharon para invadir a Helga con preguntas, a las que ella respondía pero habían algunas en las que no entraba en detalles.

-Helga, porque decidiste irte hace 4 años?-pregunto Stinky con su peculiar voz campirana.

-ahh…yo, es que mi padre tuvo que ir a nueva york y tuvimos que ir con él.-respondió con seguridad, pero ella no dijo que fue por Arnold.

-vaya que bien-dijeron más de uno de sus compañeros.

Ellos siguieron hablando con ella, pero no todos estaban precisamente contentos con su regreso. Lila y Rhonda estaban sentadas en una mesa un poco alejada del lugar, pero pudieron ver a todos sus compañeros emocionados de que Helga allá vuelto.

-puedes creer que allá vuelto?-pregunto algo enojada Rhonda.

-no, no lo creo pero lo que me molesta mas es que con ella aquí Arnold tratara de conquistarla de nuevo-Lila miro a Arnold-y ya no podre estar con él-su voz cambio por una más triste.

-no te preocupes Lila esos dos no van a estar juntos de nuevo te lo aseguro-Rhonda miro a Arnold y luego miro a Helga, y de la mesa de Helga se podía ver perfecto donde Arnold estaba sentado con Gerald-es mas se me ocure algo para que Helga ya no quiera volver con el-Rhonda le dijo su plan a Lila, y esta se ponía muy emocionada co la idea.

En la mesa que estaba en frente de la de Helga se encontraban Arnold y Gerald comiendo y conversando.

-vaya viejo Helga sí que se ve linda-dijo algo emocionado Gerald.

-sí, Gerald-dijo en un tono soñador Arnold.

-viejo aun sigues enamorado de ella?-pregunto sorprendido por el tono que uso su amigo.

Arnold dio un suspiro-si Gerald-dijo muy serio-pero estoy decidido a…

-Arnold-dijo la voz dulce de Lila interrumpiendo la conversación entre ambos adolecentes.

-Lila!-dijo Arnold muy sorprendido, porque él no había hablado mucho desde que el descubrió que fue ella la que ocasiono todo el problema con él y Helga-que se te ofrece?-pregunto sin ánimos.

-pues yo-ella se sentó al lado de el sin su consentimiento-yo quería decir algo muy importante.

-bueno creo que yo mejor me voy-dijo Gerald levantándose de la mesa-viejo hablamos luego-y se retiro de lugar.

Arnold suspiro-bien Lila que sucede?-pregunto regresando su vista hacia ella.

Lila vio a Helga y pudo ver que ella estaba viendo hacia ya-Arnold-ella le tomo las manos sobre la mesa-quiero que me digas si-Lila no quería decirle nada en realidad, pero puso una gran sonrisa al haber logrado su cometido. Cuando Helga salió corriendo del lugar, ella poso su mirada en Arnold-olvidalo Arnold no tiene importancia-y se retiro dejando a Arnold muy cofundado.

Helga corria por los pasillos sin ver por dónde iba, y tropezó con alguien y ambos colleron al suelo.

-lo siento yo..-dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, pero no pudieron terminar, porque se quedaron viendo fijamente a los ojos.

-perdóname-él fue el primero en reaccionar y levantarse, y ahora le estaba ofreciendo su mano para que ella se pusiera de pie.

-está bien yo fui la que se no se fijo-dijo tomando la mano del chico y poniéndose de pie.

-bueno si tu lo dices, me llamo James Willians-dijo sonriendo, ella pensó que él tiene una hermosa sonrisa-y tu eres?

-Hel..Helga Pataki-desde cuando se ponía nerviosa al hablar con un chico? Pero es que el era muy guapo.

James era un joven de su edad un poco más alto que ella con el pelo color castaño, un tono de piel broceado y tenía los ojos de color azul cielo. Eran sin duda muy guapo "pero en que estoy pensando" se reprocho a si misma por el pensamiento.

-bueno Helga te gustaría comer un helado después de clases yo invito.

-un helado-dijo confundida-se puede saber por qué?

-por el hecho de que choque contigo-dijo con una sonrisa.

-te dije que fui yo la que choco contigo-le reprocho-pero acepto comer un helado contigo.

-que bien-dijo algo emocionado.

RING

La campana sonó en toda la escuela anunciando que el receso había finalizado.

-bueno debo ir a clases-dijo Helga con una sonrisa. Que es lo que le pasa con este chico?

-está bien-dijo el sonriendo también-yo también debo ir a clases.

Ambos se despidieron y tomaron rumbos diferentes, pero antes de que Helga se retirara el la llamo.

-Helga-ella se dio la vuelta-que no se te olvide lo de esta tarde.

Helga sonrió-no lo haré-dijo y luego se retiro para ir a clases, ninguno de los dos se dijo cuenta de que alguien los había escuchado.

-esto se ve interesante-dijo Rhonda saliendo de su escondite-esto nos puede servir. Sin más se retiro saltando a clases "Helga Pataki, no sabes lo que te espera" pensó con una sonrisa llena de maldad.

_**Continuara…**_

_**Nota de la autora.**_

Perdón por la tardanza, pero es que entre a la escuela y estoy algo ocupada.

Espero que les guste.

Porfa dejen sus reviews.


	3. celos?

_**Heridas del pasado. Parte 3**_

Las clases habían finalizado y James se encontraba en la salida esperando a Helga, el no conocía a esa chica pero quería conocerla, porque desde que la vio le pareció que era muy linda.

-me estabas esperando-dijo Helga que acababa de bajar las escaleras de la escuela.

-de hecho si-dijo sinceramente.

-pero dijimos que nos veríamos en la heladería?-pregunto algo confundida.

-sí, pero no acordamos en cual-dijo riendo un poco-así que decidí esperarte y así podríamos charlar y conocernos mejor que dices?-pregunto con una sonrisa. De verdad que Helga le parecía muy hermosa.

-está bien, vamos entonces.

Los dos emprendieron su camino así la heladería. Fue entonces que Lila y Rhonda salieron de su escondite.

-vez te lo dije-dijo Rhonda mostrándole a Lila lo que había descubierto.

-sí, tienes razón, pero esto como nos va a servir para alejar a Arnold de ella?

-sencillo solo tenemos que hacer que Arnold sepa que ya no le interesa a Helga-dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-como?- preguntó confundida Lila.

-no te preocupes solo ve a la heladería, no quiero que te pierdas del espectáculo.

Y sin más que decir Rhonda se marcho dejando a Lila expectante de lo que iba a pasar. Rhonda quiere destruir a Helga porque desde que Arnold y Helga iniciaron con su relación se convirtieron en la pareja más popular de la primaria pública 118, y si hay algo que Rhonda odia es que le quiten la popularidad. A además ella descubrió que a su mejor amiga (Lila) le gustaba Arnold se unió con ella y juntas hicieron el plan perfecto para separarlos, cuando les funciono las dos se pusieron muy contentas. Y ahora que Helga ha vuelto tanto Rhonda como Lila ni quieren que ellos dos estén juntos.

En la heladería Helga y James se encontraban charlando sobre lo queles gusta y descubrieron que tenían mucho en común.

-no puedo creer que también te guste el helado de chocolate-dijo Helga comiendo un poco de su helado.

-pues si me gusta y yo no puedo creer que te gusten las luchas-dijo también comiendo y poco de helado.

-porque lo dices?-pregunto confundida.

-porque no a todas la chicas lindas como tú le gustan las luchas.

-pues yo no soy como esas chica que actúan como fresitas.

James no pudo evitar reír por el comentario de Helga-eres muy graciosa.

-gracias-dijo algo sonrojada. Y es que ella no estaba acostumbrada a que un chico le dijera cumplidos, porque desde que Arnold le rompió el corazón ella juro nunca volver a salir con un chico. No quería que le rompieran el corazón no otra vez, pero hay estaba con un chico que apenas concia comiendo un helado y contando chistes.

Cerca de su mesa se encontraba una chica pelirroja con su rostro tapado con un menú, ella podía escuchar toda la conversación que ellos estaban teniendo ya que estaba muy cerca de ellos. Cuando vio a Rhonda entrar con Arnold le dio la señal para que supiera donde estaba.

-Rhonda para que me trajiste hasta acá?-pregunto Arnold viendo el lugar.

-por nada en especial solo quería comer un helado contigo, hay algún problema con eso?-pregunto haciendo su tono de voz muy inocente.

-pues no pero…

Perfecto entonces sentémonos aquí-dijo sin dejar que Arnold terminara de hablar y prácticamente e empujándolo a la silla.

Rhonda se aseguro de que Arnold se sentara en una silla donde podía ver perfectamente la mesa donde estaban Helga y James.

-Rhonda te puedo preguntar algo?

-ya lo hiciste-dijo riendo un poco-claro pregunta-dijo al ver lo serio que se había puesto Arnold.

-Porque tu y Lila están actuando tan extraño últimamente?

-pues..nosotras-Rhonda estaba algo nerviosa no esperaba que el preguntara eso, pero para su buena suerte Arnold había desviado su mirada y había visto a Helga riendo y comiendo helado con un chico.

"que hace Helga con ese chico" pensó, mientras sentía una punzada en su pecho y celos al mismo tiempo. Porqué Helga estaba con ese chico? porqué si ella acababa de regresar y ni siquiera lo concia? Esas preguntas rondaban en su cabeza.

-ahh Arnold te sientes bien?-pregunto muy inocente Rhonda sabiendo de ante mano porque Arnold reacciono de esa manera.

-si, en seguida vuelvo-dijo levantándose de la mesa y dirigiéndose al lugar en donde se encontraba Helga. Tanto Rhonda como Lila tenían una sonrisa triunfante sabían que Arnold iba hacer enojar mucho a Helga.

-eres muy divertida Helga me encantaría salir contigo otra vez-dijo James tomándole la mano a Helga y ella se sonrojo un poco.

Ella iba a contestar, pero no pudo porque alguien mas había hablado-ella no saldrá otra vez contigo!-dijo un muy celos Arnold.

-qué haces aquí cabeza de balón?!-dijo Helga entre enojada y confundida. enojada porque él había interrumpido su conversación con James y confundida porque él estaba celos. No solo Arnold concia muy bien a Helga sino que ella lo conocía muy bien a él también.

-ohh nada solo vine a comer un helado y te encuentro con este tipo!-dijo algo enojado.

-en primer lugar el se llama James-dijo señalándolo, segundo lugar no tienes que armar una escena y en tercer lugar no tienes yo no tengo por qué darte explicaciones porque tú y yo no somos nada!-Helga estaba muy enojada, desde cuando a Arnold ella le ha interesado. Ella fijo su vista en Lila y luego puso una sonrisa de burla-porque no mejor te vas con ella- dijo señalando a Lila y me dejas en paz-Arnold vio a Lila y luego a Rhonda no podía creer que lo engañaron de nuevo-vámonos James este lugar está infectado de gente indeseable-sin más que decir Helga se marcho siendo seguida por James.

-Arnold estas bien?-pregunto Lila en un tono dulce, cuando se acerco a Arnold.

-Lila quiero que tu y Rhonda me dejes en paz!-exclamó lo suficientemente alto para que Rhonda lo escuchara y también muy enojado.

-pero Arnold…

-déjenme en paz ya me separaron de ella que mas quieren-dijo ahora en un tono triste-quiero que nos dejen ella y a mí en paz-dijo esto último muy serio y se marcho del lugar.

Por lo visto el plan resulto, porque si Helga no quería ver Arnold ahora quería menos. Pero para Lila no salió muy bein porque ahora Arnold no quería saber nada de ella.

_**Continuara… **_

_**Nota de la autora:**_

Espero que les allá gustado.

Gracias a todos por sus reviews

Porfa sigan dejando se aceptan sugerencia, criticas y cumplidos.

Si quieren revivir el recuerdo de Hey Arnold lo volvieron a poner en el canal de nickelodeon sábados y domingos a las 10:00 PM en toda Latinoamérica.

Cuídense y no vemos cuando actualicé.


	4. decision

_**Heridas del pasado. Parte 4**_

Helga y James se encontraban caminado en dirección asia la casa de Helga, todo el trayecto había sido en silencio, James se preguntaba ¿Quién era ese chico? y ¿Por qué había hecho eso?, Helga por su parte estaba confundida ¿por qué Arnold le hizo una escena de celos si estaba con Lila? "no lo entiendo se supone que él estuvo y está enamorado de ella" pensaba mientras caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos.

-oye Helga-dijo James rompiendo el silencio.

-¿si?

-¿ese chico es tu novio?-pregunto algo desilusionado.

-¿Qué?....no claro que no-dijo nerviosa.

-creí que era tu novio por los celos que tuvo cuando nos vio.

Helga dio un suspiro-el no es mi novio el solo….-dejo de hablar y agacho la cabeza.

-solo ¿Qué?

-nada no me gusta hablar de eso.

-el te gusta ¿no es así?

-no-dijo secamente-cambiemos de tema ¿sí?

-está bien, sabes apartando eso yo me divertí mucho contigo.

-es gracioso también me divertí.

-¿Por qué dices que es gracioso?

-porque yo no suelo salir con chicos muy seguido.

-¿te gustaría volver a salir conmigo?

Helga suspiro-escucha James yo no salgo con chico como en citas me entiendes-James la vio raro-¡no me malentiendas!-exclamo, pero cambio su expresión-es solo que ya me lastimaron una vez y no quiero que vuelva a pasar.

Hubo un momento de silencio hasta que James decidió hablar-es por el ¿cierto?-Helga asintió levemente, ya habían llegado a la casa de Helga. James dio un suspiro-Helga yo no soy como él.

-yo sé. Pero no quiero salir con nadie, porque hice un juramento de no volver a salir con alguien. James podemos salir pero como amigos nada más de ahí-Helga se dio la vuelta y entro a su casa.

-yo hare cambiar eso-dijo James muy decidido y se macho a su casa.

Dentro de la casa Pataki Hega se encontraba en su habitación, no podía evitar pensar en James y en lo bien que lo había pasado con él.

-llamare a Pheobe-dijo arrojándose en la cama y tomando el teléfono.

El teléfono sonó dos veces y luego Pheobe contesto-hola.

-hola Pheebs.

-¿Helga? ¿Qué sucede tu nuca llamas a esta hora?-pregunto preocupada.

-cálmate Pheobe estoy bien lo que pasa es que necesito tu opinión sobre algo.

-¿sobre? ¿Qué?-pregunto ahora confundida.

Helga suspiro antes de contestar-recuerdas que te dije que iba a comer un helado con ese chico james.

-sí.

-pues Arnold se presento ahí con Lila y cuando me vio me hizo una escena de celos.

-Arnold hizo ¿Qué?-se sorprendió Pheobe.

-si Pheobe, pero no entiendo porque lo hizo si él estaba con ella.

-Helga-dijo Pheobe en un tono preocupado.

-no Pheobe el no tiene derecho a hacer eso, porque que yo sepa él fue el que arruino lo nuestro-dijo en un tono algo triste por el recuerdo de ese doloroso día-pero eso no es lo más importante, te llamo para contarte que después de la cita James me invito a salir de nuevo y yo le dije que no, pero-Helga se detuvo en lo que iba a decir.

-¿pero?

-pero yo quiero volver a salir con él, porque es tan dulce y tenemos tanto en común.

-entonces, ¿por qué le dijiste que no?-pregunto algo confundida.

Helga dio un largo suspiro-porque no quiero que me vuelvan a lastimar Pheobe y también por…

-porque sigues enamorada de Arnold o ¿me equivoco?-pregunto Pheobe sabiendo de ante mano la respuesta.

-si Pheobe a pesar de todo lo que me hizo aun lo sigo amando.

-y ¿por qué no vuelves con él?-pregunto algo confundida.

-porque él no se lo merece Pheobe es mas estaba pensando en dejar el asunto de Arnold de una buena vez y empezar de nuevo. Pheobe aceptare salir con James-dijo muy decidida.

-pero Hel..-Helga no dejo que Pheobe hablara porque colgó el teléfono-esa es una mala idea-dijo Pheobe para sí misma.

Pheobe si sabía lo que Arnold sentía por su mejor amiga, sabia también el plan de Rhonda y Lila pero cuando trataba de hablar con Helga sobre cualquiera de los dos temas ella evadía el tema de inmediato.

Sin embargo en otra casa no muy lejos de hay un cabeza de balón se reprochaba por lo tonto que había sido y por haber caído otra vez en el juego de Rhonda y Lila.

-ahora si arruine las cosas contigo-dijo Arnold arrojándose en la cama y viendo a la luna atreves de los ventanales de su habitación. Arnold se encontraba muy frustrado por lo sucedido hace rato en la heladería, y es que por la forma en que Helga lo había visto el se dio cuenta de que ella estaba sin duda muy enojado con él.

-tengo que encontrar la forma de deshacerme de esas dos para poder recuperarte-y con esto en mente sin darse cuenta se quedo dormido.

A la mañana siguiente en la escuela en una de las aula se encontraba James charlando con uno de sus amigos aprovechado que las clases no han dado inicio.

-amigo no puedo creer que haya aceptado salir contigo-dijo el amigo de James.

-pues créelo.

-es imposible ella es una de las chicas más linda de la escuela.

-ya lo se te lo dije yo siempre consigo lo que quiero y Helga Pataki me interesa-dijo emocionado-pero tengo que sacarle a ese tipo de la cabeza y entonces ella será toda mía.

PUN!!

Lo siguiente que se escucho fue el azoté de la puerta del aula, James y su amigo vieron en dirección hacia la puerta y se llevaron una gran sorpresa.

_**Continuara….. **_

_**Nota de la autora:**_

Espero que les haya gustado ahora estoy tardando mucho porque estoy en la escuela y me ponen mucho trabajo, pero en cuanto pueda les traeré la continuación.

Gracias por sus reviews.

Porfa sigan leyendo.

A + H 4 ever.


	5. nuestro reencuentro

_**Heridas del pasado. Parte 5**_

James y su amigo se quedaron muy sorprendidos por la persona que tenían en frente.

-¡tú la estas usando!-exclamo Arnold muy molesto por lo recién escuchado._**  
**_-no Arnold no es lo que parece-intento defenderse James.

-por favor yo escuche todo lo que dijiste y se lo diré todo a ella.

-tú no puedes hacer eso-dijo acercándose a él.

-porque no.

-porque ella esta mas que molesta contigo-James cruzo uno de sus brazos por encima de los hombros de Arnold-imagina como se pondrá si le dices eso.

Arnold se alejo de el-ella me escuchara-dijo muy c decidido.

James solo rio-tu deberás crees que te escuchara, amigo ella te odia y si le dices algo de esto ella no te creerá.

Arnold lo pensó un momento-aunque ella no me crea no voy a permitir que juegues con ella.

-no voy a jugar con ella porque ella me interesa y ninguna chica se resiste a mi-lo dijo demasiado confiado.

Arnold puso una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro _"se ve que este tipo no conoce a Helga" _eso era lo que pensaba y se le hacía muy divertido.

RING!!!

En ese momento la campana sonó dando el inicio de las clases-solo te advierto una cosa si llegas a lastimar a Helga te las veras conmigo-lo amenazo Arnold y luego se dirigió a su asiento. En ese preciso momento entra Helga y ambos se quedan mirando por un momento. _"tengo que recuperarte"_ pensaba Arnold mientras jugaba con su lápiz.

Helga se sentó en su asiento que era justo en frente de el _"tengo que olvidarte" _pensaba mientras lo veía de reojo.

-buenos día alumnos-dijo muy alegre el profesor que acababa de entrar. El profesor era un señor de edad algo mayor, pero no era como los demás profesores de su edad en esa escuela, el era amable y se llevaba bien con los alumnos de su clase.

-buenos días profesor West-dijeron todos al unísono.

-le trigo buenas noticias el baile de bienvenida para ustedes lo alumnos de primer año ya está programado para este viernes-todos estaban muy emocionado y empezaron a hablar entre ellos-jóvenes esa emoción es buena guárdenla para el baile, pero eso di vallan pensando con quien van a ir.

-vaya viejo un baile y ya se con quien quiero ir-le decía Gerald a su mejor amigo, pero este no prestaba atención a lo que su amigo le decía-hola la tierra llamando a Arnold-pero él seguía viendo a cierta rubia que tenía en frente-¡VIEJO!

-qu…que, lo siento Gerald es que…

-es que estabas pensado en ella-termino Gerald en un tono casi en susurro para que Helga no escuchara.

-sí.

-viejo creo que debes hablar con ella y aclarar las cosas antes de que te vuelvas loco.

-sí, tienes razón Gerald-dijo sin dejar de mirarla.

Las clases trascurrieron normales después de ese anuncio. Bueno normales no porque todos estaban más ocupados en el tema del baile y de elegir parejas que no prestaban atención a las clases.

¡RING!

La campana dio su entrada anunciando que las clases habían finalizado, ya la gran mayoría de alumnos se habían marchado solo quedaban unos pocos. Y Helga era una de ellos.

-adelántate Pheebs yo te alcanzo en un rato-le dijo a su mejor amiga al notar que Gerald la esperaba en la puerta.

-está bien nos vemos luego-se despidió la choca de lentes y se fue con Gerald.

-Helga ¿puedo hablar contigo?-pregunto James quien se había acercado a su asiento.

-claro ¿Qué sucede?-pregunto guardando sus cosas en su mochila.

-pues yo me preguntaba si te gustaría ir al baile conmigo-el estaba aparentando estar nervioso uno de sus trucos para que las chicas acepten salir con él.

-mmm yo..-Helga recordó la conversación que tuvo con Pheobe la otra noche-me encantaría.

-perfecto-dijo alegre y con un aire de victoria por el avance.

-iré contigo pero como amigos ya te dije que no quiero salir con nadie por ahora-esto hizo que James se enojara un poco, pero no lo demostró.

-pero el baile es para parejas-Helga se levanto de la silla y el aprovecho para acercarse a ella-Helga yo se que estas mal por Arnold, pero yo te ayudare a olvidar a ese tonto.

Helga se enojo porque el insulto a Arnold-en primer lugar no te permito que lo insultes y menos en frente de mi y en segundo lugar iremoas como amigo. Tómalo o déjalo.

James pensó que conquistar a Helga no iba a ser fácil, pero no iba a desaprovechar esta oportunidad-la tomo.

-bien-dijo secamente Helga y se fue. Ella puede estar enojada y dolida por Arnold, pero no permite que lo insulten y menos en frente de ella.

Ella estaba a punto de salir de la escuela cuando sintió que era alada al armario de conserje. Pudo observar como la puerta se serraba.

-¿qui…quien está ahí?-ella estaba algo asustado. La luz es encendió dejando ver a la persona que la había alado-¿tu? ¿Qué haces aquí y porque me alaste hasta aquí?

-quería hablar contigo-dijo Arnold aferrándose a la puerta para que ella no escapara.

-y para hablar conmigo tenias que secuéstrame-dijo enojada, lo que causo la risa de Arnold-¿de qué te ries cabeza de balón?

-no de nada.

-que bien-dijo sarcástica-ahora déjame salir de aquí-ella intentaba mover a Arnold, pero con el pasar de los años el se había vuelto más grande y más fuerte que ella.

-Helga por favor yo solo quiero hablar contigo.

-bien, tienes cinco minutos habla-ella se alejo de él, porque tenerlo tan cerca la incomodaba un poco.

-yo..Quiero deci..

-ahh no, no me voy a quedar aquí para oír nerviosismo.

-está bien, Helga yo quiero hablar contigo sobre nosotros.

-¿Qué pasa entre nosotros? Porque que yo sepa tu y yo ya no tenemos nada-la palabra de Helga lastimaban tanto a Arnold como a ella.

-de eso es precisamente de lo que quiero hablarte-él se estaba acercando un poco a ella-Helga yo quiero aclarar las cosa contigo, decirte lo que en realidad paso ese día.

-yo te diré lo que paso tu nunca me amaste siempre estuviste enamorado de la señorita perfección-ella tenía lagrimas en los ojos al decir estas palabra-y aprovechaste que yo estaba lejos para tener una aventura con ella.

-¡ESO NO ES VERDAD!-grito dolido y a la vez enojado-lo que paso fue-él se acerco mas a ella y suavizo su voz-que Lila y Rhonda hicieron un plan para separarnos-el puso una de sus manos en la mejilla de ella, pero ella se alejo.

-no me toques-dijo fríamente.

-Helga por favor-él le dio giro para que ella pudiera verlo a los ojos-tu me conoces mejor que nadie en este mundo. Nos conocemos el uno al otro mejor que nadie, de verdad me crees capaz de acerté algo así-los dos se quedaron viendo a los ojos y ella sabía que él decía la vedad, porque era cierto ellos se conocían perfectamente el uno al otro-Helga nunca te traicione porque te amaba y aun te amo-ellos estaban muy cerca así que Arnold acorto la distancia entre ambos y sus labios se encontraron con los de ella.

Arnold se sorprendió por el impulso que había tenido, pero se impresiono más al ver que ella correspondía al beso. Ella lo abrazo por el cuello atrayéndolo hacia ella y el la rodeo por la cintura también atrayéndola hacia él.

-¿Qué hacen aquí jovencito-la voz del conserje hizo que se separaran de golpe.

-nosotros solo estábamos…-trataba de explicar Arnold, pero Helga estaba ajena a lo que él decía, no podía creer lo que había hecho.

-ya no me explique nada solo vállense o le diré al director.

-no se preocupe porque yo me voy-dijo Helga y salió corriendo de ese lugar.

-Helga espera-trataba de alcanzarla Arnold. Sin darse cuenta de que en un lugar un poco apartado estaban Lila y Rhonda celebrando su victoria.

Helga se encero en el baño de chicas y sin poder evitarlo se puso a llorar. Arnold quien estaba arrimado a la puerta del baño pudo escuchar como ella sufría por su culpa.

-creo que lo mejor será que me aleje de tu vida para siempre-dijo en un susurro para el mismo, dio una última mirada a la puerta del baño y suspiro-adiós mi amor-y sin más se retiro con destino a su casa.

_**Continuara…**_

_**Nota de la autora:**_

Espero que les guste fue algo que se me ocurrió.

Gracias a todo por sus reviews.

Prometo tener la continuación pronto.__


	6. descubrimiento

_**Heridas del pasado. Parte 6**_

Hey Arnold: sábados y domingos a las 10:00PM en nickelodeon en toda Latinoamérica.

Helga se encontraba aun llorando en el baño de la escuela, pero se detuvo al escuchar unas voces muy conocidas y sin querer escucho lo que estaban hablando.

-jajaja lo vez Lila con todo lo que hemos hecho te aseguro que Helga y Arnold jamás van a volver a estar juntos-dijo Rhonda muy triunfante-ahora solo te falta conquistar a Arnold.

-lo sé, pero con lo de la heladería se me va a ser difícil, pero lo lograre ya lo veras.

-yo te ayudo jajaja-se burlo de nuevo-¿Quién diría que la trampa que les hicimos año atrás funcionaria?

-lo sé, pero te digo algo ese beso que le di a Arnold ese día me gusto mucho-dijo Lila recordándolo.

-sabes ¿Por qué el plan funciono?-Lila iba a responder pero Rhonda no la dejo-porque Helga es una tonta que tiene el orgullo más grande que la boca de Harold-lo dijo riendo haciendo que Lila riera también. Ambas chica salieron del baño aun riendo, en cuanto las dos salieron Helga salió del baño con algo de rabia, estaba a punto de ir tras esas dos y dales lo que merecían, pero un recuerdo pasó por su mente.

**Flash back.**

-_Helga por favor-él le dio giro para que ella pudiera verlo a los ojos-tu me conoces mejor que nadie en este mundo. Nos conocemos el uno al otro mejor que nadie, de verdad me crees capaz de acerté algo así-los dos se quedaron viendo a los ojos y ella sabía que él decía la vedad, porque era cierto ellos se conocían perfectamente el uno al otro-Helga nunca te traicione porque te amaba y aun te amo-ellos estaban muy cerca así que Arnold acorto la distancia entre ambos y sus labios se encontraron con los de ella._

**Fin flash back.**

-_Arnold…_-dijo en un tono muy suave, uno que no usaba en mucho tiempo.

Pero antes de salir para hablar con Arnold recordó que ella le había hecho mucho daño _"Arnold seguramente me debe de adiar por todo lo que he hecho" _pensó algo triste, luego recordó a otra persona que le había prometido algo _"además ya le prometí a James que iría al baile con el"_ ella pensaba que James había sido muy bueno con ella y ella nunca había roto una promesa y menos con alguien que es tan bueno con ella.

**0o0o0**

En una casa de huéspedes no muy lejos de hay dos adolecente hablaban sobre un tema el cual el moreno no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

-¡¿Qué TU QUE?!-dijo Gerald sin poder creer lo que Arnold le decía.

-así es Gerald la voy a dejar que sea feliz-dijo el rubio desanimado.

-pero no te das cuenta de que ella solo es feliz cuando está contigo.

-Gerald no me estas escuchando cada vez que ella está conmigo termina sufriendo-dijo Arnold muy triste.

-pero viejo todo lo que paso no fue culpa de los ninguno de los dos-Gerald dio una pequeña pausa al ver la cara de su mejor amigo-viejo-le puso una mano en el hombro-tienes que luchar por ella, porque la amas y ella te ama a ti-intento consolarlo.

-ella está muy lastimado Gerald no creo que me perdone.

-viejo nada pierdes con intentarlo.

-lo sé, pero ella no quiere saber nada de mí.

-¡entonces te vas a quedar hay con los brazos cruzado viendo cómo te roban al amor de tu vida y en sima de todo eso dejaras que la lastimen!-exclamo Gerald muy molesto, porque su mejor amigo lo estaba haciendo enojar.

-¡por supuesto que no Gerald, no voy a dejar que ese tonto la lastime!-dijo alzando un poco la voz-voy a ayudarla para que vea que él es un tonto, aun no pueda estar con ella no voy a dejar que sea lastimada otra vez-dijo mu decidido.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?

-no lo sé-dijo mirando al piso-pero pronto se me ocurrirá algo para desenmascararlo-dijo levantándose de la cama.

-sea lo que sea viejo cuanta conmigo-Gerald se levanto de la cama también.

-gracias Gerald-ambos hicieron su salido de mejores amigos.

**0o0o0**

-¿Que ellas hicieron qué?-pregunto Phoebe muy sorprendida en el cuanto de Helga, ella le había contado todo lo que había descubierto.

-si Phoebe eso fue lo que sucedió-dijo arrojándose en la cama-lo peor es que caí en la trampa como una tonta.

-pero aun pueden arreglar las cosas.

-Pheebs tú crees que por la forma en que trate a Arnold el me perdone-ella estaba muy deprimida y molesta por haber caído en la trampa, y porque no sabe si Arnold la aceptaría de nuevo.

-si Helga ustedes dos se aman el uno al otro y esta es solo una prueba más para su amor.

-tú crees que él me perdone. Además ya le prometí a James que iría con él al baile y no recuerdas que yo me decidí darme una oportunidad con él.

-si Helga, pero tú no lo amas.

-lo sé, pero él es tan bueno conmigo y no quiero lastimarlo-dijo decidida-yo sé cómo se siente cuando estas enamorado y te lastiman.

-escucha tengo que irme, pero por favor Helga piénsalo bien antes de tomar una decisión-dijo levantándose de la cama.

-lo are Pheebs-dijo viendo a la ventana.

-¿quieres mi consejo?-pregunto tomado su mochila. Helga se dio la vuelta para ver a su mejor amiga y se encorvo de hombros-escucha a tu corazón-dijo y luego se marcho.

-mi corazón. Mi corazón está con Arnold, pero creo que yo no estoy en el de él.

Pero lo que ella no sabe es que Arnold se estaba rompiendo la cabeza para descubrir a ese farsante, porque aunque no sea con él. Arnold quería que ella fuera feliz.

_**Continuara…**_


	7. planes y venganza

_**Heridas del pasado. Parte 7**_

**Flash back**

Arnold y Helga se encontraban en la feria del queso en su primera cita como novios. El lugar estaba lleno de colores, música, juegos, y sobre todo estaba lleno de parejas enamoradas. Y ellos no eran la excepción.

-Arnold mira qué lindo oso de felpa-dijo Helga posando su mirada en un muy lindo oso de felpa blanco. Cuando ellos dos estaban solos Helga no se comporta ruda, de hecho ella estaba dejando su fase de ruda gracias a su novio.

-¿lo quieres?-dijo Arnold con una sonrisa al ver lo adorable que podía ser ella.

-sí, sino y problema.

-está bien lo ganare para ti-Arnold soltó la mano de su novia y se dirigió al señor del puesto-disculpe señor quiero intentar-dijo poniendo el dinero en la mesa.

-está bien jovencito-el señor ya de edad mayor le dio tres pelotas a Arnold.

Arnold fijo su vista en las tres botellas y lanzo la primera pelota y arrojo todas las botellas al piso-felicidades-dijo el señor del puesto-elige lo que quieres.

-quiero ese oso blanco por favor-el señor tomo el oso y se lo entrego a Arnold-aquí tienes-le ofreció el oso a Helga.

-gracias-le agradeció mientras tomaba el oso en sus manos.

-para ti lo que sea-ambos sonrieron y estuvieron a punto de besarse, pero algo o más bien alguien los interrumpió

-¡oye viejo!-lo llamo Gerald quien se acercaba con Phoebe.

-hola chicos-dijo Arnold amablemente.

-hola Pheebs, hola rey de los inoportunos-Helga le había puesto ese apodo hace mucho tiempo a Gerald, porque desde que Arnold y ella se hicieron novios el siempre los interrumpía cuando menos debía.

-hola chicos-dijo Gerald ignorando el comentario de la rubia-¿Qué piensan hacer ustedes dos?

-aun no sabemos-respondió Arnold tomando la mano de su novia.

-pues nosotros iremos al túnel del amor-dijo Gerald sonrojándose un poco y Phoebe también se sonrojo por el comentario-¿quieren venir?

-claro-dieron al unísono sonrojándose un poco.

-pues vamos-hablo Phoebe que había permanecido callada todo el tiempo.

Las dos parejas se dirigieron al túnel del amor. Gerald se subió en uno de los botes en forma de pato junto con Phoebe, y Arnold y Helga subieron a otro.

-¿te ocurre algo?-pregunto Arnold al ver que Helga estaba viendo el piso.

-no.

-¿estás mareada? o es ¿que no querías subir conmigo?

-NO! No como se te ocurre decir eso es solo que….-ella no quería contarlo porque le daba algo de pena.

Arnold tomo su mano-mi amor estas nerviosa-se burlo un poco-sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea no me voy a burlar ni nada te lo prometo.

-está bien-dijo con una ligera sonrisa, a ella le encantaba que él le dijera _"mi amor"_-es solo que esta es la primera vez que me subo al túnel del amor con alguien, porque siempre lo he hecho sola-Arnold rodeo los hombro de Helga con su mano haciendo que ella recontara su cabeza en su pecho.

-bueno no te preocupes porque de ahora en adelante no estarás sola, porque yo estaré siempre contigo-Helga levanto su rostro.

-en serio.

-en serio-repitió Arnold-es mas ágamos un juramento.

-¿un juramento?-pregunto algo confundida.

-sí, prometamos que pase lo que pase siempre estaremos junto-Arnold levanto su mano en señal de juramento.

-lo juro-dijo Helga levantando la mano y juntándola con la de él.

-lo juro-juro también Arnold. Rápidamente ambos acortaron la distancia entre ellos y se dieron un suave beso que sello el juramento de amor.

**Fin flash back**

Arnold y Helga despertaron al mismo tiempo y ambos habían tenido el mismo sueño. Desde que Helga había llegado los dos tenían ese sueño constantemente, ninguno de los dos sabia porque pero el recordar esa promesa que se había roto los pone muy tristes.

-siempre tengo que soñar contigo Arnold-Helga dio un suspiro cansado.

-lástima que esa promesa no se cumplió-dijo Arnold muy triste mirando el cielo por ventana de su habitación.

**0o0o0**

En la escuela Arnold se encontraba observando a James hablar con el mismo chico al cual le había contado todo su plan de conquistar a Helga _"ya verás tonto Helga vera que solo estás jugando con ella y te dará tu merecido" _pensaba Arnold mientras ponía en marcha su plan. El estaba decidido a que si Helga no podía estar con él no permitiría que ese tonto se burlara de ella. Arnold quería proteger a Helga así como ella lo hizo años atrás con esa tal Summer.

**0o0o0**

En otro lado de la escuela Helga estaba ocupándose de sus propios asuntos _"muy bien princesa tú crees que soy tonta he, bueno ya veremos que es tonta"_ pensaba mientras reía internamente. Helga había colocado una liga de goma en el bebedero de donde Rhonda estaba a punto de beber agua.

-oye Rhonda vamos a clases-le dijo Lila mientras se acercaba a ella.

-si en un segundo solo déjame beber un poco de agua-pero cuando Rhonda presiono el botón toda el agua fue a parar en sus pantalones.

-jjajaja-se escuchaban las risas de sus compañeros mientras Helga se acercaba.

-jajaja valla princesa no sabes que existen los baño para eso-Rhonda observo a todos sus compañeros riéndose de ella. Así que salió corriendo y llorando del lugar-fase uno completa comienza fase dos-dijo Helga mientras todos aun reían y ella tenía esa sonrisa de maldad que no había tenido en mucho tiempo0nadie se mete con Helga G. Pataki y se sale con la suya.

¡RING!

En ese momento la campana sonó y todos entraron a clase. Lila había entrado al aula ya que Rhonda no quería que nadie la viera como estaba así que Lila no tuvo más remedio que regresar al salón de clases. Pero cuando se sentó en su silla, la silla comenzó a tambalearse haciendo que Lila callera a suelo.

-jajaja-todos volvieron a reír.

-valla este día sí que ha sido gracioso primero Rhonda y ahora esto jajaja-se burlo Harold.

-es cierto este día está lleno de sorpresas jajaja-se le unió Sid y todos volvieron a reír. Lila observo a todos y luego se marcho llorando.

"_Helga" _pensó Arnold recordando que ella era la que solía hacer ese tipo de bromas. El miro hacia el asiento de la rubia y pudo ver como ella reía, pero ella dejo de reír y le dio una sonrisa que le afirmo que fue ella y el afirmo otra cosa _"sabe la verdad"_ pensó Arnold muy sorprendido. No cabe duda que cuando dos personas tienen una unió tan fuerte sabe lo que el otro piensa y siente.

_**Continuara…**_

_**Nota de la autora:**_

Espero que les haya gustado fue algo que se me ocurrió de proto.

Gracias por sus reviews y continúen leeyedo.

A + H 4 ever.


	8. noche magica

_**Heridas del pasado. Parte 8**_

¡RING!

El timbre de la escuela sonó dando la señal de que las clases habían terminado. Todos los estudiantes salieron algo apurados debido a que tenían que comprar un traje o un vestido para el baile de esta noche.

-Helga ¿estás lista?-pregunto una muy entusiasmada Phoebe.

-sí, solo iré por un libro a mi casillero no tardo-dijo ya caminando con destino a su casillero.

Cuando Helga llego a su casillero puso su combinación y encontró en el algo que la confundió un poco-una grabadora-musito confundida, pero noto que la grabadora tenía una nota pegada detrás.

"_Helga quiero que escuches esta grabación para que puedas ver que las personas no son lo que aparentan ser"_

La nota no estaba firmada, pero ella sabía de quien se trataba _"Arnold"_ pensó confundida por lo que decía la nota, pero con lo que paso con Lila y Rhonda resulto que él decía la verdad. Así que decidió escuchar la grabación que había en la grabadora.

"amigo no puedo creerlo eres mi héroe" decía una voz que ella no conocía.

"lo sé" esa voz si la conocía era la de James.

"viejo ¿cómo lograste que Helga Pataki fuera contigo al baile?"

"ya te lo dije siempre consigo a la chica que quiero y Helga me interesa"

"y ¿qué aras con ella después del baile?"

"si tengo suerte la llevare a mi casa"

Luego solo se escucharon risas por parte de los dos y Helga estaba que echaba humo de la rabia. Si hay algo que ella odia es que se burlen de ella.

-hola Helga-se escucho una voz muy familiar detrás de ella.

Helga se trago el enojo por un rato-hola James-saludo con su mejor cara.

-¿te pasa algo malo?

-no es solo que tengo un problema y pensé que podrías ayudarme.

-claro ¿Qué necesitas?

-pues, quiero que me respondas una pregunta-dijo muy gentilmente.

-claro dime-James no tenía ni idea que era lo que pasaba por la mente de la rubia.

-si alguien se burla de ti ¿Qué harías?

-pues, yo lo golpearía para que no se burle mas de mi ¿por qué?

-esa es una gran idea-murmuro con una sonrisa. Lo siguiente que paso fue que Helga le dio un patada a James donde los hombre menos pueden querer una.

-oach oach ¿por qué fue eso?-pregunto mientras se encorvaba debido al dolor.

-eso solo un regalito para que aprendas que nadie escúchame bien-ella se acerco un poco a el-nadie se burla de Helga G. Pataki tonto-como si fuera poco ella le dio una abofeteada que termino por tirarlo al piso.

-Helga-la llamo Phoebe al ver que su amiga ya venía de regreso.

-¿estás lista Pheebs?

-sí, pero ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

-ahah me estaba encargando de algo-dijo mientras empezaba a caminar.

-está bien, pero cambiando de tema ¿a qué hora James pasara por ti?

-no iré con James al baile Phoebe-ambas chicas doblaron en una esquina.

-pero, ¿por qué?-pregunto muy confundida Phoebe.

Helga dio un pequeño suspiro-porque el es un tonto Pheebs-dijo algo molesta recordando lo que paso.

-no te entiendo dijiste que le darías una oportunidad.

-sí, pero eso fue antes de descubrir que solo me estaba usando para tener algo conmigo.

-y ¿qué hiciste?-pregunto sabiendo de ante mano la respuesta.

-que crees Pheebs le di su merecido-Helga dio un suspiro-sabes Phoebe desde que volví aquí todos se han burlado de mi y si no fuera porque papá tenía que volver yo nunca hubiera vuelto a este lugar te lo aseguro.

Este comentario puso algo triste a Phoebe porque ella sabía todo la que su amiga había sufrido-bueno anímate por que te divertirás mucho en el baile.

-no sé si quiera ir-dijo a un triste.

-claro que iras Helga ¿sabes por qué?-pregunto Phoebe en un tono animado para que Helga se contagiara de el.

-no.

-porque Arnold estará ahí.

-y.

-y ahora que sabes que todo fue plan de Lila y Rhonda podrán estar juntos y mostrarles a ellas y a todos que su amor aun sigue y que aun es fuerte.

-tienes razón Phoebe-dijo muy decidida Helga-pero y si Arnold no quiere estar conmigo-cambio su tono otra vez.

-confía en mi Helga, pero si eso no resulta entonces compraremos un vestido que deje a Arnold con la boca abierta y que se dé cuenta de lo que se está perdiendo.

-está bien Pheebs-ambas amigas estaban riendo mientras entraban al centro comercial en busca de sus vestido para el baile.

**0o0o0**

mientras tanto en una tienda de trajes de otro centro comercial dos adolecentes se probaban uno trajes mientras hablaban.

-sabes Gerald no sé ni para que me estoy probando ente traje-dijo desde un probador Arnold a su mejor amigo que estaba junto a su lado.

-¿Por qué lo dices viejo?

-porque no me siento con animas de ir.

-¿por qué no?-pregunto saliendo del probador con un traje.

Arnold dio un suspiro-porque no tengo con quien ir además si vio eso significa que tendré que ver a Helga divirtiendo se con otro.

-pero viejo y la grabación que le dejaste sobre ese idiota en su casillero.

-seguramente reconoció mi letra y ni siquiera lo escucho-dijo arrepintiéndose de dejar la nota en la grabadora.

-oye viejo no hay forma de convencerte de ir-dijo Gerald lago triste por su amigo.

-no lo creo, pero ve tu y no te preocupes por mi disfruta tu cita con Phoebe por que se que es lo que esperabas desde hace tiempo.

-ni que lo digas viejo.

-adiós Gerald-dijo riendo por el comentario de su amigo.

-adiós Arnie.

**0o0o0**

Esa misma noche en el gimnasio de la escuela muchos adolecentes del primer año comenzaba a llegar muchos en auto, otros en motos y algunos caminando. El gimnasio estaba decorado con temas románticos y de fiesta.

-hola chicas-saludo Gerald a Phoebe y a Helga que acababan de llegar.

-hola Gerald-saludo Phoebe a su cita. Phoebe llevaba puesto un vestido con motivos japoneses de color celeste que le llegaba un poco más abajo de las rodillas, su cabello lo llevaba suelto y rizado.

-hola Gerald-saludo Helga quien dejo impactado a Gerald con un vestido de color rosa oscuro que a diferencia del de Phoebe era largo y sin tirantes, también tenía detalles como florecitas que bajaban en sisa y en el botón de la flor tenía un pequeños diamanticos y tenía su cabello suelto y lasio-ahah Gerald ¿donde está Arnold?-pregunto buscando al rubio por todos lados.

-el no va a venir-Phoebe y Helga se miraron la una a la otra.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Helga, ella solo había venido a este baile solo para hablar con él y el no está aquí.

-¿Por qué el no vino?-pregunto Phoebe por su mejor amiga.

-pues, el dijo que no quería estar aquí sin pareja-el dijo esto viendo a Helga.

**0o0o0**

Arnold se encontraba en la azotea de su casa viendo al cielo. El estaba con su traje, pero comenzó a arrepentirse nuevamente si quería ir o no.

-hijo el auto está listo solo falta que bajes tu-aviso Miles quien había subido a la azotea.

-sabes papá cambie de parecer no voy a ir al baile-dijo sin desviar la mirada de las estrella.

-¿estás seguro hijo?

-sí, papá-Arnold suspiro-no quiero ser grosero, pero quiero estar solo.

-está bien hijo como gustes-Miles bajo las escaleras dejando a Arnold solo de nuevo.

Arnold suspiro-ojala y te diviertas esta noche y espero que hayas escuchado la grabación.

-lo hice-esa voz el la conoce donde sea. Arnold se dio la vuelta y que se quedo impresionado por lo bella que ella estaba.

-Helga-susurro aun sin poder creerlo-¿qu…que haces aquí?-tartamudeo, hacía mucho tiempo que él no se ponía así de nervioso.

-vine a devolverte tu grabadora-dijo mostrando la grabadora y sentándose junto a él. Hubo un momento de silencio-gracias-dijo Helga sinceramente.

-¿Por qué?

-por protegerme, por siempre estar ahí para mí.

Otro momento de silencio-yo siempre estuve ahí para ti Helga y siempre lo estaré-dijo mirándola a los ojos.

-¿Qué nos paso Arnold?-pregunto apartando la mirada de la de él.

-no lo sé, pero solo sé que nos lastimo mucho a los dos.

-lo sé-suspiro ella-todo esto es mi culpa.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-porque si no me hubiera ido hace mucho tiempo que este problema se hubiera solucionado y tu y yo no hubiéramos sufrido tanto.

Arnold puso una mano en su barbilla y elevo su con delicadeza-nada de esto es tu culpa tu y yo no tenemos la culpa, la culpa la tienen…-él se detuvo en lo que iba a decir.

-la culpa la tienen esas tonta de Rhonda y Lila-termino Helga poniéndose de pie.

-si-Arnold también se puso de pie-pero te digo algo.

-¿Qué?

El tomo su mano-que ella solo estaban celosas de ti.

Helga rio-celosas de mi-Arnold asintió con la cabeza-¿Por qué ellas estarían celosas de mí?

-¿por qué no lo estarían-Arnold acaricio su mano-eres hermosa, muy inteligente, muy talentosa en la poesía…

-si ya-lo detuvo Helga-tienes una lista con mis cualidades-dijo riendo haciendo que Arnold riera también.

-si la tengo-dijo riendo aun.

Helga no pudo resistir el impuso y lo abrazo y Arnold correspondió al abrazo-no me importa si son celos, o por maldad o lo que sea, yo solo quiero olvidarme de eso y rehacer mi vida-a Helga se le estaban saliendo las lagrimas.

-eso es lo que quiero que hagas, porque no quiero verte sufrir más-él se separo del abrazo-y lo mejor que puedes hacer es alejarte de mí, porque yo solo te he causado sufrimiento y…

-NO!-lo interrumpió ella-yo nunca me voy a alejar de ti porque si lo hiciera entonces no solo sufrirías tu también lo aria yo-Arnold sonrió un poco. Puso su mano en la mejilla de ella, y la acaricio-no sabes cuánto extrañaba tus carisias.

-y yo extrañaba esto-el acorto la distancia entre ellos capturando sus labios.

Ahora que la verdad salió a la luz, ellos no tenían pretexto alguno para no estar juntos. Ellos solo fueron las víctimas de un plan que no tenía sentido, porque lo crearon dos chicas que solo estaban celosas, pero no resulto porque ahora su amor era más fuerte que antes.

-te amo Arnold.

-te amo Helga.

_**Fin**_

_**Nota de la autora:**_

Aquí les traigo el final de esta historia.

Como siempre gracias por sus reviews a todos.


	9. epilogo

_**Heridas del pasado. Epilogo.**_

Arnold y Helga se encontraban en el auto del padre de Arnold camino al baile. Después de su reconciliación ellos decidieron que querían ir a celebrar con sus amigos.

-oye tú crees que deberíamos decirlo o mantenerlo en secreto-susurro Arnold para que solo Helga lo escuchara.

-creo que mantenerlo en secreto por un tiempo.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto algo sorprendido.

-porque si esas dos se enteran trataran de separarnos de nuevo.

-tienes razón-Arnold la abrazo por la cintura-y yo no quiero que eso pase. No de nuevo.

Helga recostó su cabeza en el pecho de Arnold-yo tampoco-susurro cerrando sus ojos.

Hacía mucho tiempo que ellos no mantenían una cercanía así. Arnold se sentía tan bien teniéndola nuevamente en sus brazos y Helga por otro lado extrañaba tanto el aroma de Arnold que la estaba embriagando igual que como lo hacía hace cuatro años atrás.

-muy bien ya llegamos chicos-dijo Miles deteniendo el auto en frente de la escuela y sacando a Arnold y a Helga se su trance.

-gracias papá-agradeció Arnold y ambos salieron del auto.

-diviértanse chicos, pero no demasiado eh-bromeo Miles.

-muy gracioso Miles-dijo Helga asomándose por la ventanilla del auto.

Miles sonrió y puso el auto en marcha. Arnold y Helga miraron la puerta del gimnasio, era extraño ya que ambos se sentían nerviosos sin ninguna razón. No es como si fuiera su primera cita, pero ambos tenían la extraña sensación de que algo iba a pasar.

-¿estás lista?-Arnold el ofreció su brazo.

-si vamos-ella toma el brazo y ambos entraron al gimnasio.

Al entrar su vista fue bloqueada con una luz muy brillante que les daba justo en el rostro. Todos sus compañeros inclusive los nuevos aplaudían y los felicitaban.

-aquí tenemos a nuestra pareja favorita-anuncio Gerald con el micrófono del DJ-felicidades a los dos-finalizo entregándole el micrófono al DJ quien comenzó a poner de nuevo la música y todos volvían a sus actividades.

-recuérdame matar a Gerald-refunfuño Helga.

-no si yo lo mato primero-dijo Arnold algo enojado también.

-¡Arnold. Helga! Por aquí-Helga diviso a su mejor amigo quien los llamaba desde una mesa.

-vamos-dijeron al unísono y prosiguieron a sentarse.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso Geraldo-pregunto Helga a Gerald en el momento en que se sentó.

-porque yo sabía que ustedes dos iban a regresar-dijo plácidamente.

-y no pudiste esperar a que te diéramos permiso de hacerlo público-argumento Arnold molesto también.

-¿Qué ustedes no querían decirlo todavía?

-¡no!-exclamaron al unísono.

-ah, mira eso están poniendo mi canción favorita vamos Pheebs. A bailar-él no le dio tiempo a responder ya que la tomo del brazo y prácticamente la arrastro a la pista de baile.(**N/A** buena cuartada jajaja).

Arnold y Helga pudieron ver a Lila y a Rhonda sentadas en una mesa no muy lejos de ellos.

-¿Qué crees que estén planeando?-pregunto Helga observándolas.

-no lo sé, pero sea lo que sea no les va a funcionar-el tomo la mano de Helga y ella sonrió ante esto.

-tienes razón, no vamos a permitir que nos separen.

-en eso tienes toda la razón-Arnold dio un vistazo a las dos-¿Qué te parece si vamos a bailar?

-yo encantada-ambos rieron y se dirigieron a la pista de baile.

En una mesa una pelirroja y una morena los miraban muy enojadas-¡qué te parece están juntos de nuevo!-exclamo Rhonda viendo a la pareja bailando-todo nuestro esfuerzos por separarlos no sirvieron de nada.

Lila estaba viendo a Arnold y a Helga y le parecía que se veían tan bien juntos y que se estaban divirtiendo-¡LILA!-el grito de Rhonda la saco de sus pensamiento.

-¡que!-exclamo volviendo la vista hacia ella.

-¿Qué que aremos esta vez?-pregunto como si la pregunta fuera muy obvia-mira estaba pensando en que tu….

-sabes que Rhonda ya estoy cansada-la interrumpió sin escuchar lo que Rhonda decía.

-¿cansada? ¿De qué?-pregunto confundida.

-de tratar de separar lo inevitable, de lucha sola por un hombre que ya tiene dueño y de este tonto juego.

-pero Lila..

-pero nada Rhonda míralos-ella los señalo para que la morena los pudiera ver-de verdad quieres volver a causarle ese sufrimiento a los dos-Rhonda se quedo en silencio-si tu quieres está bien, pero no cuentes conmigo-Lila se levanto de la silla y se dirigió hacia Arnold y Helga.

-¿Qué quieres Lila-pregunto Helga separándose de Arnold.

-yo..yo solo quería hablar con ustedes-dijo nerviosa, porque no sabía si ellos querrían escucharla.

-¿sobre qué?-pregunto Arnold algo molesto _"¿acaso quiere separarnos de nuevo?"_ se pregunto a si mismo en su mente.

-yo quería pedirles perdón por todo lo que hice-se disculpo con la cabeza agachada-se que estuvo mal todo lo que hice y por eso me disculpo-Arnold y Helga se miraron el uno al otro-entiendo que lo que hice no tiene perdón pero les prometo que no los molestare mas.

-Lila-dijo Helga haciendo que ella levantara su cabeza-lo que hiciste no tiene perdón nos lastimaste mucho a los dos y mucho.

-pero, tu disculpas son sinceras así que te perdonamos-termino Arnold por Helga. El sabía que era eso lo que ella iba a decir.

-es…es enserio.

-si dijeron al unísono.

-pero, si vuelves a intentar separaros te voy a modificar tu cara con la vieja Betsey-Helga la amenazo con el puño.

-lo prometo no volverá a pasar-ella levanto la mano es señal de promesa y los tres rieron.

Rhonda los observaba y llego a comprender a lo que Lila se refería. Hay cosas más importantes que la popularidad y eso es la amistad.

-¡chicos me pone atención por favor!-exclamo y el DJ bajo la música para que todos pudieran escuchar lo que ella iba a decir-hace 4 años yo hice algo terrible y de lo cual me arrepiento en este momento Arnold, Helga-los dos la observaron-quiero disculparme por las cosas tan malas que les hice, eso fue algo horrible-ella se acerco a la pareja-porque trate de separar a dos personas que están destinadas a estar juntas-ella unió las manos de ambos-todo por miedo de perder la popularidad que ahora me doy cuenta de que no sirve de nada si pierdo a mis amigo-ella respiro hondo-por eso les pido que me perdonen por favor-lagrimas corrían por sus ojos.

Todos estaban sorprendidos al ver que Rhonda Wellington Loid se disculpara, pero lo que más los sorprendió fue que Helga la abrazo-vaya, vaya parece que la princesa aprendió una lección de vida muy importante-todos rieron un poco por el comentario de Helga.

-significa que..

-sí, Rhonda en tanto no vuelvas a hacerlo-la interrupio Arnold. Todos quedaron conmovidos por la escena. Luego de unos momentos el DJ volvió a colocar la música y todos comenzaron a bailar de nuevo.

-parece que te has vuelto más flexible con los años-dijo Arnold bailando una pieza lenta con Helga.

-sabes hay una metáfora que me gusta y dice así _si quieres ser feliz un día véngate, pero si quieres ser feliz toda la vida perdona_ y yo pienso que es muy cierto.

-si es tan cierto ¿Por qué no me perdonaste a mi?-pregunto suspicaz.

-porque tu caso era diferente-el hizo una mueca de ofendido y ambos rieron.

-creo que lo tenía merecido-dijo acercándose a ella un poco más.

-no lo dudes-finalizo ella antes de besarlo.

-eres grandiosa lo sabías.

-lo sé-dijo sarcástica-por eso me amas ¿no?

-por eso y mucho mas-el puso una de sus manos en la mejilla de ella-te amo.

-también te amo.

No hubo mejores palabras para expresar lo que sentían el uno por el otro. Ahora con todo arreglado y las disculpas perdonadas solo les quedaba disfrutar de su amor. Porque esta vez nada, ni nadie lo va a separar.

_**Fin.**_

_**Notas de la autora:**_

Perdónenme por la tardanza, pero es que mi compu se daño y tuve que esperar como desimos los Dominicanos un tro de tiempo.

Gracias por los riviews.

**Hikaruchiba **te voy a hacer caso y escribire mas, pero por ahora los dejo.

Bye

A + H 4 ever.


End file.
